


Regal & Green

by ZoeMooney153



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Techno and Dream, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeMooney153/pseuds/ZoeMooney153
Summary: Tubbo had a brilliant idea now all he needed was a bit of time and Tommy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Regal & Green

**Author's Note:**

> 'aw fuck we're going to get caught I just know we are' 
> 
> Otherwise known as Tommy and Tubbo put on Techno's cape and crown and Dreans Mask and hoodie respectively.
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Just a little drabble that popped into my head

"I don't know about this Tubbo I don't see myself as the Regal type" Tommy says with a exasperated tone "come on Tommy I know you can pull it off your technos brother after all" Tubbo says encouragingly "fine" Tommy says with a Fond grin "but if we get caught you take the blame" "deal" Tubbo said ecstatically holding up a porcelain masks that looks a bit like dreams but with a few minor adjustments

The strap is tightened to fit Tubbo's face he's also wearing a oversized lime green jacket that is obviously also dreams with some overalls and comfy sweater underneath and some tennis shoes that are good for running Tommy pushes the tilting crown that is on his head back looks at the cape that is draped over his shoulders and his favorite white and red shirt with denim jeans and trainers all while thinking to himself 'aw fuck we're going to get caught I just know we are' 

but he didn't want to ruin tubbo's fun so he pushes Technos crown up adjust the cape on his shoulder and they walk out the house laughing giggling and running all the while not knowing that Dream and Techno now have already spotted them and are staring after them fondly. 

"little brother's huh" Dream says with a fond smile on his face Techno hums in agreement and they run after their little brothers in all the blood to take back their stuff a few seconds later you can hear screams of joy and someone screaming "no no no no no no no this was all Tubbo's idea this is Tubbo's fault" and someone going "HEY!" all the while laughing joyously


End file.
